Where You Are
by deliriousrepetition
Summary: Life in Dauntless after the war for Four and Tris! This story takes place two years after book two (if book three never happened.) Four and Tris are training initiates together, living an amazing life with their friends, and finding ways to heal their scars from the war, with a little drama mixed in on the way. Lots of FourTris, but still a good plot. Story starts on chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**This section is not necessary for you to love the story, but it might improve your experience/understanding if you briefly check it out. You can always refer back to this chapter later on for explanation.**

**Otherwise, you can JUMP TO CHAPTER 3, where the story begins. :)**

**Background Information**

This story will be (relatively) consistent with books one and two of the Divergent Trilogy. This story is a version of the Divergent universe in which the ongoings of the third book of the trilogy, Allegiant, don't exist. This story will take place two years following the war that occurs toward the end of book one and throughout book two. It assumes an alternate conclusion to the war, which I will summarize below, and focuses on the lives of Tris and Tobias (approximately two years) after the end of book two, as they train initiates together and cope with the losses and changes resulting from the war, as well as develop their happy lives together that are now (seemingly) free from conflict.

After Jeanine's death at the hands of Tori, Tris and Tobias release those still under the influence or risk of simulation control and the leaders begin peace negotiations. It is agreed that a new system must be implemented and changes must be made in order to restore the crumbling faction system.

A new democratic system is built which includes four leadership positions nominated by initiation scores and democratically elected. These positions are: president, second-in-command/vice president, Internal Relations Supervisor, and External Relations/Faction Liaison. Additionally, 4 general members are elected by popular vote from each faction to serve as representatives who weigh in and vote on all major laws and governing decisions.

The five original factions remain. Additionally, the factionless are now considered the Convergent, and are given the same democratic privileges as the original factions. The Convergent are led by Edward, who is their elected president. They've built a compound where their community lives. They choose to live out their lives and work jobs that they prefer, and are not required to fit any mold or pass any initiation requirements. They are able to work in other faction's compounds, however they must apply and be accepted by that factions four representatives. Many of them work in public service roles, such as bus drivers, or childcare workers for young children. They may also choose to work as artists or bakers who independently sell their goods in an open air "Convergent Market" once a week. Many of the convergent also choose to join out-of-fence expeditions (explained below).

**For Dauntless, government roles are now held by:**

President: Lauren

Second-In-Command: Harrison

Internal Relations: Tobias/Four

External Relations/Faction Liaison: Tris

**Results of Trials**

Because of their crimes made public during the war, some were tried for their crimes by a popular vote of all six leadership boards. The results of the trials are below.

Peter, Max, and Caleb: Tried as traitors to the common good, served reduced sentences and after limited prison time, were released back into the low ranks of their factions under stringent supervision.

Marcus: Tried for crimes of abuse of Tobias Eaton, revealed to the public in Candor when the truth serum was used. Because of his charming and manipulative ways, and as a result of his previous good relations with government officials, he received a minor sentence of being banned from government roles, supervised, and at Tobias' request, restrained from purposefully coming within 50 feet of Beatrice Prior without his consent. Tobias did not request a request a restraining order that would keep Marcus away from himself.

Tori: Tried for the murder without a fair trial of Jeanine Matthews. Because Tris, Tobias, and various others speak in her defense, and her intentions were not fully malign, she is given a minor punishment of being banned from government roles, aptitude testing and initiate training, but is allowed to continue her job at the tattoo parlor.

**Out-of-Fence Expeditions**

Shortly after the war, an initial expedition team is sent beyond the walls and returns with Amar, Tobias' previous trainer, who was assumed to be dead. He returns with the information that there are six other known "societies," created to preserve the human race after apocalyptic events devastated what used to be the United States. Amar has spent the time he was missing traveling to each society and coming to understand the bigger picture. Amar decides to return to Dauntless, and works as a liaison between the faction society in Chicago, and the six others outside the fence– establishing trade and communication with them, as well as coordinating out-of-fence expedition efforts. Anyone over the age of 18 is permitted to join an out-of-fence expedition. If they join, their survival and what they choose to do outside the fence is left to them and their team.

**Initiation Laws**

Each faction chooses their own method to decide on one representative to oversee initiation into their faction. Dauntless elects a man named Eathan, who was previously an instructor for a long time, to take up this role.

Initiation procedures are left to the discretion of each faction, however the crucial change applies to those who do not make the cuts of initiation. If they don't make the cut, the initiate is given three options:

#1: Transfer to another faction, and attempt to make it through their initiation procedure at the next round of initiations. In the meantime, they can choose to return home or temporarily live among the Convergent. If they fail at this faction as well, they are diverted to live among the Convergent.

#2: Try again. The cut initiate can attempt the initiation procedure only _one_ more time at the next round of initiations. In the meantime, they can choose to return home or temporarily live among the Convergent. If they fail again, they are diverted to live among the Convergent.

#3: Join the Convergent. No initiation procedure must be passed.

**If you've made it to the end of this background info, I hope you're interested! I promise this story won't disappoint. The next chapter will be in an "email" format, laying out a few details of each initiate, since Four and Tris will be training them together (yay!) and that will make up a big chunk of the story. After that, it will pretty much all be in either Tris or Tobias POV format, and focus on their life together in Dauntless.**

**If you want, leave reviews with what you'd like to see in this story! It will definitely include lots of Fourtris fluff, but also focus on the deeper parts of their relationship and who they are as result of what they went through. You'll also get to know all of the initiates, and for each one I think you will definitely know whether you love them, hate them, or both.**

**I can't wait, you're going to love it!**

**Xx,**

**Al**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This introductory part of the story is written in the format of an email thread. Because of this, you'll see what look like email addresses, except they contain no symbol or website attached because this site filters them out/doesn't allow email addresses to be posted in stories. I'm sorry if this causes any confusion! Including that part is not vital to understanding the content. In the following chapters, the story will be written in traditional Four/Tobias or Tris POV. Anyways... I hope you love it!**

Sent 7/01 at 8:04 A.M.

To: president-lauren , initiationsupervisor-eathan

CC: vicepresident-harrison , externalrelations-tris , trainer-uriah

From: internalrelations-four

Subject: Incoming Dauntless Initiate Roster

Good morning President Lauren and Eathan,

I hope you're both doing well. I've provided below our official roster of initiates for this round, with the details we've gathered so far that you requested for each initiate. I'm just going to apologize upfront on Tris' behalf, the personality descriptions are less than professional. Honestly though, they're hilarious and more true than anything I could've written. If they aren't satisfactory, I invite you to take it up with her and hope she doesn't hit you too hard.

I'll get back to you later with updates and cuts as we move through the process.

Without further ado...

_Chosen name (original name), faction of origin, height, hair color, Tris' observed personality descriptor._

1\. Lucas, Abnegation, 6'0", light blonde, "Quiet but on the come up (?), don't sleep on him"

2\. Caroline, Amity, 5'3", light brown, "Sweet on the surface but honestly too judgey for Amity"

3\. Nick (Nicholas), Erudite, 6'2", brown, "Kind, outspoken, and a natural leader but cares about his image"

4\. Aaron, Erudite, 6'4", dark blonde, "Fuck this kid. I already don't like him."

5\. Kai, Amity, 5'7", dark brown/black, "Smart, strong, deliberate and knows what she's doing, or at least pretends."

6\. Adam, Candor, 6'2", dark brown, "Charming, always smiling, strong, but COCKY ew."

7\. Jack, Candor, 6'1", blonde, "Charming, always laughing, mediocre, but COCKY again."

8\. Atlas, Amity, 5'9", dirty blonde, "Talks a lot but no one listens, weak but very determined, kind of sweet."

9\. Camila, Abnegation, 5'5", light red/rust, "Nice, smart, and reserved. But.. stiff? Why do we even allow them?"

10\. Kat (Katherine), Erudite, 5'4", brown, "Fun to be around, happy, too girly (ew), and agreeable (ew), but tough."

11\. Natalie, Candor, 5'6", blonde, "Reminds me a little of Christina kinda, brave, cares about integrity."

12\. Nikki/Nicole, Erudite, 5'5", blonde, "Cunning always, charismatic sometimes, other times annoying as hell. Not sure what to expect."

13\. James, Erudite, 6'3", brown, "Charming, charismatic and cocky but secretly sweet and very smart. Would text girls, 'u up?' at 2 am."

14\. Mia, Candor, 5'3", dark red/brown, "Quirky, fun, lots of energy, speaks her mind, nice, but doesn't take any bs. I wanna see her go off."

15\. David, Erudite, 6'1", brown, "Plain, a follower, and too easily manipulated, but strong and steady."

16\. Sarah, Candor, 5'8", dark brown, "Plain, strong brute force, but easily manipulated and secretly scared shitless."

And that's everyone. We have a big transfer class this year, so cuts will be heavy and competition will be strong.

Looking forward to updating you soon,

\- Four

Received 7/01 at 8:37 A.M.

To: president-lauren , initiationsupervisor-eathan

CC: vicepresident-harrison , internalrelations-four , trainer-uriah

From: externalrelations-tris

Subject: Re: Incoming Dauntless Initiate Roster

Good morning to everyone EXCEPT Four,

Contrary to what Four claims in his previous email, you'll see my descriptions are BOTH more than adequate, accurate to a T, and funny as hell, however if you're interested ( Four) you can submit a complaint to youropiniondoesntmatter and schedule a time to square up with me in the ring. I really encourage you to do this Four, I've been looking for a reason to remind you that I can beat your ass. (Love you tho.)

But really, let me know if you guys need any more info from us.

All my love,

-Tris (Or should I say Six?)

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for checking out my story! These first two chapters are to set things up, but in the coming chapters will be written in typical Tris or Tobias POV. Let me know in the reviews if you like the email idea, and maybe I'll throw in one or two more email threads down the line. If you have any ideas for any of these characters, (I have a few up me sleeve!) leave a review and I will potentially incorporate them. I'm hoping to update with the first regular chapter very soon.**

**Until then, all my love.**

**Xx,**

**Al**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! If you're new here, my name is Aly and this story is following Tobias and Tris' life together following an alternative resolution to the war. More details about the "universe" this story takes place in can be found in chapter one! For reference on the initiates (since there are a lot,) see the initiate roster in chapter two. This is just to help you keep track since the initiate class is larger than usual. Anyways... here is where the real fun begins. **

**I hope you love it!**

-Tris POV-

When I wake up from my alarm, I feel warm sunshine filtering through the window in Tobias' apartment. It wraps around me and I sink deeper into the warm blankets around me in his bed. My hands stretch across the sheets, reaching out for him, but then I inhale the smell of fresh coffee and realize he is already up.

Four. Dauntless prodigy. Famous hero, defender of the righteous. At least it comes with a couple of benefits, like an apartment with windows and sunshine.

"Hey sleeping beauty, it's choosing day. Rise and shine." His voice says, after hearing me stir. Tobias comes up to the bed and hands me a mug of coffee, warm and still steaming. I smile and take it gratefully. He leans down to kiss me on the cheek, and then I get up to begin getting ready for the day.

I jump in the shower, then brush out and blow dry my hair so that it's straight and soft and light blonde. It's getting long again. I get dressed, choosing a pair of plain black, high waisted skinny jeans, and a tight black halter tank top that dips in a moderate v-neck and shows off just barely the edges of a lacy black bralette underneath. I apply makeup, my mascara and light eyeliner making me look darker, less innocent than my natural appearance. I don't know why I started wearing makeup– it's not that I think I need it, but maybe because sometimes I feel closer to my true self with it on. I feel more lethal. My piercings and various tattoos stand out, and I feel good today. I feel good about myself for once, even if just for a couple of seconds.

"I see you're letting me show you off today, huh?" Tobias says, wrapping around me from behind. "You look stunning. 'Initiates– this is Six, she's hot as hell and she's all mine.'" He adds in a mock version of his instructor tone. I laugh and turn to face him, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"I'm so happy to be all yours."

He smiles back at me, slowing walking towards me and pushing me gently back against the wall.

"Damn straight." He whispers, he face inches from mine. He kisses me slowly, gently holding my wrists against the wall.

A few minutes later, I peek at the clock over his shoulder. "We should probably go, the trains will be here soon. He nods, and passes me a muffin. I take it and eat it on the way over to the net.

**-page break-**

Outside the compound, we climb to the top of the building where the initiates will jump in a few short minutes. A smile breaks over my face, and biting my bottom lip, I turn to look at Tobias.

"Ready Instructor Four?"

He nods. "One..." he begins, grabbing my hand. "Two..."

And before he gets to three, he pulls me off the roof with him, catching me off guard. I shriek at first and then break into pure laughter all the way to the bottom. I land nearly on top of him and roll myself over, pinning him down. He smiles at me and reaches up to cup my face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the initiates with be here soon and I'd like to brief all of the instructors." Says Eathan, in a voice that does not sound remotely sorry. Tobias and I slide off the net and join the small group standing by Eathan. My eyes flick around to observe who is here. Zeke and Uriah stand together, and a Dauntless nurse stands by Eathan, looking stern and at attention. I quickly say hello to Uriah and Zeke and we turn to Eathan.

"Tris, Four, you know Uriah and Zeke. They will be in charge of training the Dauntless-born initiates this year. And this..." He says, turning to the nurse, "Is Maria. She will be the nurse on call for both of your initiate groups during training, this is a new mandate. If you need her assistance, her contact is already in the training app on your phones, and she is available 24 hours a day. I'm sure you've all heard of me, but my name is Eathan. I was a Dauntless-born trainer for four years, and previously oversaw perimeter defense. I was ranked first in my initiate class, and intend to create a class of initiates who can all stand up to the abilities I had when I went through initiate training. We're walking blindly into a new era, and these initiates will be burdened with the task of helping carry us through this era safely. Do not go lightly on them. I will be supervising this program with a firm hand, but I respect all of you. Please come to me with any issues or updates. I expect you to follow my training curriculum down to the detail." Eathan pauses, taking a look at each of us. "With that, let's get ready to welcome our initiates."

**-page break-**

When the first jumper comes crashing down to the net, I see black and white clothing with a stream of brownish red hair following in a wind-whipped mess. The girl gets her bearings, and slides over to the edge of the net, and Four reaches up to help her off, his strong arms supporting her until she's on the ground. For a moment I wish I was tall enough to help the initiates off, but the net sits well above my head.

"What's your name?" Four asks in his stern and focused voice. "Choose carefully, you can only pick once."

The girl looks around for a moment, then says in a loud and clear voice, "Mia. My name is Mia."

I smile at her. "First jumper, Mia!"

One by one, the initiates drop onto the net, most of them screaming, some laughing, and some looking quietly fearful. We split them up into Dauntless born and transfers, and I count 16 transfers. More than usual– this is going to be a harsh round of initiation.

"Listen up," Four shouts over the murmuring. The room is instantly silent, and all the initiates turn their attention to him. "For the next several weeks, you will undergo mentally, physically, and emotionally difficult training with the group of people you see here. By the end, many of you will be cut. You understand the consequences of not giving your all, do not underestimate them. If you belong here, you'll have to prove it." The initiates eye Four and the rest of the trainers, and then move to observe their fellow initiates as if sizing everyone up.

"Two of us will be training transfers, two of us Dauntless borns, and one of us, Eathan, will oversee initiation as a whole. Maria will be your on-call nurse during training." Four continues.

"Dauntless borns, you're with me and Uriah." Zeke announces. The group of Dauntless borns files off, following Uriah out the door, along with Eathan and Maria.

When the room is quiet again, Tobias continues. "We will be your instructors. Initiates– my name is Four and this is Six, she's hot as hell and she's all mine. She's also highly skilled, and absolutely lethal when necessary. Treat her with respect." Four says confidently.

Amused, remembering what he said earlier, I sneak a side glance at him and he winks, almost imperceptibly.

A snicker rises up from the middle of the group. "Please. She's tiny."

Four's eyebrows instantly arch. "Who has something to say? Don't be a coward, step forward so we can see you."

Out from the crowd, a blonde Erudite girl steps forward, a cocky half smile playing over her lips. Four edges up to her, towering over her at his full height. She stands her ground and doesn't step back.

"What's your name initiate?"

"Nikki."

"Right, Nicole. Remember I told you you only get to choose once." I take a step forward until I stand at Four's side. She looks annoyed and glares at Tobias. I easily sweep my leg behind hers and she drops to the ground with no resistance. I stand over her body, pinning her to the ground.

Four breaks out into genuine laughter and his eyes glimmer at me. I flash my most innocent face at Four and the crowd, then dip low and whisper in her ear. "Then you won't mind fighting me for the first fight? It's a date."

Her face immediately goes red with fear, her originally cocky expression completely gone. She swallows hard.

"Carry on." I say to Four with a smile, and after a quizzical but amused look, he continues his spiel. Nicole is quiet for the rest of the tour.

As we guide them through the compound, I try to get a sense for who we're working with. I count two Abnegation, three Amity, and several of the usual Candor and Erudite. I notice the two Abnegation, Lucas and Camila, listening so intently to every word for says that they look like their heads might explode from trying to remember every detail. On the other hand, some of the initiates, I think their names are Kat, Natalie, and the first jumper, Mia, are chatting and mumbling to each other after every interesting detail they learn. James, an Erudite boy with Charming features looks in awe of it all. I can tell he feels comfortable here.

"... And this is the chasm." I hear, as I tune back into Tobias' words. "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. A jump from this ledge will end your life, there are no exceptions. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned."

I get goosebumps as his words echo through the roar of the water. Mist tickles my face and I look over the edge and think of Al. There are no exceptions.

**-page break-**

"And this will be your new home sweet home." I announce as we enter the initiate dormitory. I pause for a moment as the initiates look around, waiting for them to notice the completely communal bed space, showers, and toilets. There is an expression of surprise on many of their faces, but some like Aaron, a tall Erudite boy, have a curious smirk on their face. "You'll be getting very cozy with your fellow initiates, so drop your insecurities now. There is no place for them in Dauntless."

"But, remember, you're expected to be respectful to one another. If I hear about targeted sexual harassment, there will be consequences." Four says in an extremely menacing voice. He directs his stare right at the boys who are already starting to group together– Adam, Jack, James, and Aaron. I'm never scared of Tobias anymore, but it is times like these when I feel a prick of fear that tells me I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that stare.

We let the initiates get settled in and change into their Dauntless clothes, reminding them to throw their old faction's clothes into the fire as they leave, and tell them we will meet them in the dining hall in 15 minutes. As Tobias and I walk back towards the dining hall, I walk slowly, dragging out our limited time alone together.

"You were amazing." Tobias says to me with a wink while we're walking. I look up at him and smile.

"That means a lot you know, coming from a dauntless prodigy." I say with a laugh. Tobias gives me a fake glare, then scoops me up while tickling me and carries me over to a small alcove where a door is nestled.

I'm laughing uncontrollably while simultaneously fighting Tobias' hands away, when he says, "You know you're just as skilled as me, I made sure of it!" He has a huge, boyish grin that makes my heart swell.

When I can't take it anymore, I finally throw my hands up and say, "Fine! I surrender!" between laughs. Tobias stops tickling me, and pulls me immediately into a kiss.

"Good." He says against my lips.

Just then, the door we're leaning against slides open, and stumble back into a tall male frame behind me.

"Sorr-" I start to say before turning around, and then I notice Tobias' face. He immediately pulls me toward him and steps slightly in front of me in a protective stance. I whip around to see who caused him to react this way.

"Peter." Tobias says, with ice in his voice.

"Well look who it is," Peter starts, "The stiff's not so stiff anymore, huh?"

Tobias looks extremely irritated. Even though Peter helped us escape from Erudite, Tobias still hates him for his attack on me during my initiation. I shiver, remembering his cold hands groping my body while I tried to fight back. Tears threaten to rise up in my eyes, but I blink them back.

"Peter, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, we have somewhere to be." I roll my eyes and begin to drag Tobias back towards the cafeteria, but his feet stay planted, eyes staring down Peter.

"You'd better keep her under control. Wouldn't want her bumping into the wrong person these days, you never know who might want the both of you dead." Peter says, with an erie half smile as he turns to walk away.

Before he gets very far, Tobias grabs his arm, freezing him in place.

"What do you mean by that? Is that a threat?"

Peter scoffs. "If you I wanted you two dead, I had my opportunity. I just mean there's been talk... Some people would've liked to see Jeanine in power, and I know for a fact some still fear the Divergent. You two are the most well-known Divergent alive– and when people fear something, they fight. They kill."

Tobias releases his arm, and there's an imprint where his grip was. Peter walks away, and Tobias stares, deadpan, into the wall.

"I guess we never really escape the war, do we?"

I see the look in Tobias' eyes and I immediately hate Peter even more for causing it. I pull him into my arms. "It's okay. It's okay Tobias," I whisper, "We're safe."

"What if I can't protect you?" He whispers, eyes brimming with tears.

"Then I can protect myself." I hold his head to my chest firmly, running my fingers along his back and wondering if there will ever be an escape after all.

**-page break-**

Several minutes later, Tobias and I finally enter the dining hall, and when we do, a big group of heads turn to us. We get our food and sit down with the initiates, who are laughing and eating and talking, but Tobias and I can't find the energy to join in. We finish up and I stand to address them.

"We'll see you all in the training room tomorrow morning, 8:00 a.m. sharp. Don't be late." They nod and Tobias and I slide out of the cafeteria and back to our apartment.

Climbing into bed is a relief, and the sheets are cold, so I curl up to Tobias' warm chest. He presses a kiss to the top of my head, and I drift off into a dreamless sleep. The last thing I remember is Tobias' voice, soft and sweet, "I'll keep you safe Tris. I promise."

**A/N: And there goes the first normal chapter! Let me know what you think in the reviews. I know this is a sorta long chapter, future chapters will probably be a little more short and sweet. I am soooo excited about this story and can't wait for you all to read the next chapter. It will pick up with the first day of training!**

**Xx,**

**Al**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sooooo... I just wrote an AMAZING new 2,000 word chapter, and I accidentally deleted it all! I'm so upset :( I apologize that the update took a little longer than I wanted, it would've been up days ago if it hadn't gotten deleted! I literally had it finished it down to the last word and was about to submit it. I wanted to throw my laptop out the window. Bummer. Oh well, hopefully this is as good as the original version.**

**I would absolutely LOVE it if you guys could take a couple seconds to leave a review if you liked the story so far! It feels good to know that people are actually liking the writing that I put out there. It also motivates me to update way faster and continue with the story. If you have any tips or suggestions for improvement, those are welcome too!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy! Love ya!**

When i wake up, the sky is still dark with only the first streaks of pink morning light shining through. I look over and find an adorably exhausted Tobias fast asleep, pressed to my side. There's something about his eyes when he's sleeping that makes him look like a different person. He looks peaceful and sweet, like he's innocent and content with the world. I smile down at him and wiggle out of my spot, being careful not to wake him, to start getting ready for the day.

When I'm about halfway through, I hear Tobias start to stir and sit up. He smiles over at me.

"You didn't wake me." He says groggily.

"I couldn't bear to do it, you looked so peaceful. You must have been having a good dream." I smile at him. "Don't worry, you have plenty of time." He stands up and walks over to me, still shirtless, and gently cups my face in his hands.

"I always dream of you." He leans in and kisses me.

Soon, we're ready for the day and begin walking to the training room and discussing what we're planning on teaching today. We decide on fighting technique and strength training.

"I think we should do a demo fight." I say aloud as we're setting up the training room. Tobias looks at me and raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything. "What? You scared?" I add, smirking.

He shakes his head, chuckling. "Okay. For the kids." He says in a mock serious tone.

"For the kids." I say, mimicking him. He breaks out into laughter and comes running towards, scooping me up and throwing me over his shoulder just as the initiates start coming in.

"Put me down!" I shout between laughs.

"Fine. But you have to say 'Four is the strongest man I've ever seen.' first." I groan and roll my eyes, really laughing now.

"Four is the strongest man I've ever seen. Now put me down, training is about to start."

"And he's so sexy." Four says. I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh my god." I say. "And he's SOOO sexy." I say, exaggerating. He puts me down, and I playfully punch him in the arm.

"Oww." He says, making a fake sad face and jokingly pretending to be hurt.

A couple of minutes later, all of the initiates fill the training room. Four's demeanor changes entirely, he's back to stern instructor Four.

"Initiates." He says. "Today we will be teaching you fighting technique that will be highly valuable in hand to hand combat situations. A crucial part of this will be strength and endurance training. We will be testing your limits, so you'll be expected to train for strength and endurance outside of class if you are interested in becoming one of us."

We talk a little bit about the basic technique for the movements we'll be teaching today, then Four demonstrates on a punching bag and we set the initiates to practice for themselves. We weave in and out around them, giving tips and instruction, and in what feels like no time, it's time for our lunch break. Tobias and I decide to grab sandwiches and eat in the training room today.

**-page break-**

A few minutes after we return to the training room with our sandwiches, we hear loud footsteps barreling down the hallway outside towards the training room. Seconds later, Zeke and Uriah burst through the doors and walk over to us.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite Divergent rebels." Zeke says, as he sticks his butt right in between me and Four, and wiggles it against us until we scooch over to make from for him. I break out in laughter at his movements.

Uriah plops down in front of us. "We saw you weren't in the caf, so we figured you guys were in here. So..." He says, leaning forward and wiggling his eyebrows. "Hows your first day of training? Anything exciting happen yet?"

Before I can get a word out, Tobias speaks up. "Yesterday this stupid Erudite girl made a comment saying Tris is weak, so Tris sweep kicked her to the ground and pinned her down." Tobias says, cracking up with laughter at the memory. "Oh yeah! And then you whispered something to her... I meant to ask, what did you say?"

My cheeks get a little red as I remember. "Then you wouldn't mind fighting me for the first fight? It's a date." As soon as the words leave my mouth, the boys go wild.

"NO WAY! You're a legend Tris!" Uriah shouts, jumping up.

"Are you gonna go through with it?" Zeke asks, grinning. "Please tell me you're gonna go through with it!"

The Abnegation in me shows itself and I reply, "I don't know. I don't know if that's really fair." I say.

"I think it's totally fair." Four speaks up, lifting his eyebrows. "I mean, this is Dauntless. You can't just say things like that but not be able to take retaliation. It's a lesson. And, she needs to know that she can't get away with talking to you like that. And anyways, it's not like you have to actually hurt her to win."

"Yeah, Four's right." Uriah chimes in. Zeke nods.

"We'll see." I say nodding at them.

"Well, the initiates are going to be back any minute so we should probably go." Zeke says, getting up to leave. Just as they're about to walk out the door Uriah stops and turns back to us.

"Oh yeah! We're having a party tonight for all our friends and the new initiate class. We were thinking about doing truth or dare after everyone leaves with just our friends too. Can you guys come?"

Normally I'm not super big on parties, but being with all my friends sounds nice and I know Christina will be there. "Sure, we'll be there. See ya then!" I say, and Tobias nods.

**-page break-**

As the initiates start filing back into the training room, Tobias and I decide now is the best time to have our demo fight.

In the two years since the war ended, Tobias and I spent our time training constantly. It was the only way we knew how to heal from all of the pain and loss we had gone through.

I would see Will's body crumple to the ground, and sprint faster. I would hear the piercing shots that killed my parents ring out, and I would punch harder. I would climb the 150 foot rock wall for the 10th time just to stop myself from seeing the image in my mind of Tobias's lifeless body falling to the ground– the horrible image I was forced to relive over and over in Jeanine's torture fear simulations. But slowly, I began to heal. The more Tobias and I pushed ourselves, the better we could cope.

Until only a few short months ago, Tobias would continuously have the same recurring nightmare– that he was forced to kill me while under a simulation. He could see what was happening but had no control. He was a spectator in his own body forced to take the life of the person he loved most, and there was nothing he could do about it. After he would wake I would try to console him, but it seemed hopeless.

So, he taught me how to defend myself against the person he feared most– himself. We would practice fighting day in and day out, and Tobias would not give up until I could defend myself or win. I would watch him carefully to learn his weaknesses, he spent hours explaining the best way to disarm him, and slowly as I became stronger and stronger, his nightmares began to fade. I still don't know exactly what simulations Jeanine put him through, he can't or won't speak about them, but I know that he's never fully recovered.

"...our movements. If you pay close attention, it'll help you when it's your time on the mat." I snap back to reality just as Tobias finishes his sentence.

Tobias and I step up onto the mat, he gently grabs my head with one hand and quickly kisses me on the forehead, looking up. He does this before every fight, a silent prayer for me. What he's asking God for, I have no idea. I've never really believed in God.

We step apart, and I clear my head and focus. We move slowly, watching each other's movements. I've done this probably hundreds of times, so I know Tobias doesn't usually make the first move. I step forward and go for a quick jab to the throat, but he anticipates this movement and grabs my arm, spinning me around and restraining my arm behind my back so I'm facing away and pressed up against him. I react quickly before he can respond, and elbow him hard in the stomach. It's just enough force that it causes him to release me and I quickly slip out of his grasp.

Noticing the movement of his feet, I anticipate a step backward, and just as he steps, I uppercut his jaw and he goes stumbling. As soon as he's off balance I sweep kick his legs, using my comparative speed to my advantage and causing him to fall. I jump down to pin him, but I'm too late, and he gains his bearings before I get the chance. He grabs hold of my wrists and forces me firmly but carefully backwards again and down on my knees, retraining both arms behind my back.

When it appears to Four that I'm not going to win or I've made myself vulnerable, he almost always rolls his eyes or looks away for a moment, as if he doesn't want to watch. Knowing he will compulsively do this, I let my head fall back against him as if I've given up and exhale deeply. The look of a disappointed instructor Four, and a fearful and upset Tobias crosses over his face, and his eyes go drifting away from me. The tension in my wrists lifts just enough that I'm able to bring my arms out, stand facing him, and ram into his abdomen with the weight of my body, allowing me to climb on top of him, pinning him under my elbows and knees.

When he realizes he's pinned, he smirks softly, and his deep blue eyes graze up and down my body, snagging on my sports bra, and then settle back at my own eyes. Feeling a spark of excitement and cockiness over the look he just gave me, I lean down to kiss him, completely forgetting about all of the initiates.

Just as my lips brush his, he swiftly flips us while I'm distracted, effortlessly pinning me with no resistance.

"No fraternizing with the enemy, Six." He says to me with a cocky smirk, still holding me down.

He has good reason to, because the minute he lets me up I begin smacking him on the arm.

"You know damn well I won that fair and square Four." I say sharply, giving him my best glare.

"Exploiting your most vulnerable weakness is the exact reason why Jeanine spent so much time developing a simulation that could turn me into a weapon. If you allow yourself to be blind to those weaknesses, then you're leaving your life up to chance." Tobias says darkly. Then, turning to the initiates, he says, "It's happened before and it will happen again. Recognize your weaknesses and realize when they are being exploited. This will be one of the most important skills for survival in future conflict. You could be the best fighter in Dauntless history, but if you can't spot your weakness being used against you, none of that matters."

I stand in breathless silence looking at Tobias, angry heat in my cheeks. I'm not angry because he's wrong. I'm angry because he's right.

The initiates stand in fixated silence, mouths gaping for a few moments, and then break into an unexpected applause.

"Six, how long were you gonna keep those badass moves under wraps from us?" James says, stepping forward with a side grin. I roll my eyes but internally feel satisfied with myself.

Aaron steps forward after him, and the look on his face sends shivers across my skin. It's a look I've seen so commonly on Eric's face. The look I made out through the darkness as Peter hung me over the chasm and groped me while I struggled, defenseless. It is a sickeningly obsessed look that says, "you're my next challenge," and "how can I watch you squirm?" It is cold, and feels oddly familiar.

"Yeah Six," The words roll off his tongue like a snake, "You'll have to teach me those moves. Maybe I'll even try them out on you." His grin grows as he finishes his sentence. I'm caught up in the image of Peter's contorted pleasure in watching me suffer, and say nothing. Then Tobias steps forward.

"I don't think you're there quite yet... what was your name again?" Tobias says, pushing up towards Aaron's chest and staring him dead in the eyes.

"Aaron." He responds, swallowing and trying to look as confident as he began.

"Right... Aaron Matthews, Erudite. You know, I think we have some mutual friends." Tobias leans forward just a tad and says, "If you see her, tell Auntie Jeanine we say hi." Aaron steps back, wide eyed.

"How do yo- how do you..."

"Although I expect you don't see her much anymore." Four adds with a smile, tipping his head slightly. "Anyways, if you're looking for a fight, I can show you a thing or two."

Aaron steps back again, cowering in the crowd.

"I think that's enough for today." Four booms. "You're dismissed. We'll see you back in this room tomorrow morning. And remember... anything you do on the compound and beyond we are monitoring. Be careful what you reveal about yourself."

**-page break-**

After the initiates are gone, I burst out into questions. "How did you know Aaron is related to Jeanine?!"

"Well, at first, I didn't. But it was the looks, the shape of his face. He has the same cold expression– and the way he looks at you. It makes me want to drop him down on the spot and lock him up somewhere where he can't look at anyone else that way. Also, he knows too much about Divergence. Most people only have basic knowledge. But I've heard him talking to some of the others– Nicole, Adam, David, Sarah. He's fear mongering."

I have a look of shock coating my face, but Tobias continues.

"So I did some research on him. Found him in some articles online, just snippets here and there. He's her nephew. Or _was_, I guess."

I feel an icy chill run through my body. "As far as I can tell, he doesn't want to be associated with her through. He doesn't want anyone to find out."

I nod, lost in thought. "Maybe he's different." I say. "We'll watch him."

"We'll watch him." Tobias responds. "He could genuinely want nothing to do with her, or he could retaliate."

For his sake, I think, I hope the former.

**A/N: Hey! Thank you so much for reading! Please take a couple seconds to leave a review if you liked the story! It means so much to me and I treasure every review I read. There's going to be lots of FourTris in the next chapter, but also some drama. (Oooh!)**

**Also, what do you guys think about Tris fighting Nikki? Should she do it or no? Let me know in your review!**

**I'll be updating with the next chapter soon! Until then, love you guys!**

**Xx,**

**Al**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! Thank you for reading! If you're a returning reader, thank you for the support! If you're new, I hope you love it! My name is Aly and I think we're gonna be friends. Anyways, here's the chapter!**

"EEEEK! You look so good!"

The sound of Christina's squeals rings in my ear, and while I'm happy she's happy, the sound makes a mild sense of dread sink onto my shoulders.

I look over at her. Christina wears a tight, black leather mini skirt and a black deep cut long sleeve top with combat boots, always fitting in with any style or environment. She's beautiful and makes it look effortless.

I grudgingly peer into the mirror at my reflection that Christina is so excited about and surprising myself, I actually do feel good. I'm wearing tight high waisted black skinny jeans with slits in the knees, a tight black crop top that accentuates my fit and thin figure and shows off my tattoos, and my favorite shiny black high top combat boots. I'm wearing layers of simple necklaces, a few pairs of hoop earrings and half a dozen shiny silver rings. With Christina's help, what I'm wearing feels truly myself and I feel confident. Suddenly a warmth replaces the dread and I quickly pull Chris into a tight hug.

She smiles. "Uh, Tris, this is unexpectedly nice but what did I do? And also, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

I laugh. True, genuine laughter that has felt so hard to come by since the war. "I just love you. And I'm glad you're my best friend Chris."

A huge, happy grin takes over her face and she hugs me tighter. "I love you too Tris."

**-page break-**

Walking down the hall, Chris and I catch up. We talk about the initiates, her job as a nurse, and finally the conversation lands on the party.

"Is Four coming?" She asks.

I nod. "He had to finish up some things in the control room. They're training new people and he's been working there the longest so they needed some help. He'll be over later."

Christina smiles. "Good. This is going to be a good night." She grabs my hand, pulling me along into a slow jog, laughing. "God knows we deserve for this to be a good night."

I try to keep up with her energy and we swing around the corner. "First stop– time to get some drinks." We slide to a halt outside of one of our favorite bars in Dauntless and walk in.

"I'll have an appletini," she immediately tells the bartender, "and she'll have a moscow mule." The bartender pours our drinks, and we sit, continuing our conversation. The ginger beer in my favorite drink combined with the alcohol send a familiar burning feeling down my throat, and I finally start getting in the mood for the party.

When we finish our drinks at the bar, I feel my cheeks getting warmer and know the alcohol is starting to set in. Christina and I pay our credits and dash out the door, me being pulled behind her. As we near Zeke and Uriah's apartment, we see Uriah walking towards his door, arms full, carrying cases of alcohol.

"Shhhhhh!" Christina whispers, grinning at me. I smile back, rolling my eyes, and Christina hold up three fingers. 'three, two, one' she motions, and we both go bounding at Uriah, making all sorts of noise and tackling him. He screams, going down under us and letting the cases fall to the floor.

"WHAT the I"M GONNA..."

"You PANSYCAKE!" Chris shouts in his face, laughing as he wiggles around on the floor under us. "It's US!"

Uriah's face goes red but he's clearly holding back a smile, trying to put on a stern face.

"OH I am so getting you guys back for this! And how dare you use my own word against me." Christina and I just grin innocently at him, laughing as we stand up.

"Everything ready for the party?" I ask.

"Pretty much, all we're missing now is a drunk Tris and a bunch of initiates to scare. You guys should go tell them to get ready!"

I roll my eyes, but Christina looks excited so I agree and we head over to the dormitory.

"This is gonna be FUN." Chris says as we walk in, and the look in her eyes tells me she should've been an instructor.

As we step in, she hits the lights and the whole dorm goes dark.

"HEY!" Someone yells. "Who the f-"

The lights come back on and I yell, "Initiates, listen up!"

All heads turn toward us. "There's a party tonight and I'm going to make sure I see every one of your faces there." Christina announces. "Not optional, get ready, 9:00 at Zeke and Uriah's apartment, South 4391." The initiates look to me, confused but mostly smiling.

"It'll be a good time and you'll get to meet more of the faction. We won't force you to go, but I expect everyone to be there." They look at me a little wide-eyed. I roll my eyes. "Oh COME ON? It's not a trick, it's called fun. I know you might not have had it in your old factions, but here in Dauntless, you figure it out or leave."

There's a pause, and the initiates break out into cheers.

"Whoooo!" Christina squeals. "See ya there!" She yells, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back out at a run.

"Why do we always have to run everywhere?"

"Aren't you excited?"

"No one's there yet."

"Not for the party, for life! Don't you ever just want to run? We can do anything, and I don't know exactly what I wanna do, but I know I wanna run hard so we can do it."

**-page break-**

The music plays loudly and the apartment is filling up quickly with initiates and friends from all over Dauntless. Christina and I sip drinks and dance, talking with Zeke and Lynn.

"Has anyone seen Four yet?" I say to them loudly over the music. Just as I do, the door opens and Lynn taps me on the shoulder and points.

Tobias walks in, scanning the room until his eyes settle on me. I instantly smile. He starts making his way over to me, and as he passes by Nikki she smirks at him, looking over her shoulder. His eyes are set on me and our friends, so he doesn't notice, or at least pretends not to. I chuckle to myself.

"Who's she?" Christina asks, noticing the same thing as me with a look of humorously pure judgement on her face.

"One of our initiates. She's kind of a bitch and definitely has jealousy issues." I say quietly. "I'm trying to give her a chance though. A lot of people change here."

"Not her." Christina says with a glare, narrowing her eyes. "I know her type. They were everywhere in Candor. I'm _not_ giving her a chance, I'm keeping an eye on her." I half-smile at Christina's attempt at support, and Tobias comes up, pulling me into a one-arm hug, his other arm holding a case of beer.

"Want one?" He asks with a smile and his eyebrows up. I nod and he pops a bottle open with his hands, a party trick of his, and hands it to me. I'm already a couple drinks in, but I'm having a good time and feel safe around my friends and Tobias anyways. We talk for a while with all of our friends, and dance with Christina and Uriah, and Mia, Kat and Natalie even come dance with us for a while.

After a while, Tobias's fingers hook on my elbow and he pulls me into the crowd, even dancing a little. He looks genuinely happy and I can't help but wrap my fingers around his neck and into his hair. He pulls me closer and kisses me. Aware of the initiates around, I pull away after a few seconds, but he lightly holds me close to him and leans in, whispering in my ear. "I've been wanting to do that since the minute I saw you tonight.

Biting my lip, I look up at him with a smile. Just then, Nikki slams into me, hard, dumping her sticky red drink all over me. It covers my arms and shoulder, but luckily I dodged her soon enough that she didn't manage to get any on my clothes. I look up to Four, and his eyebrows are raised, mouth open, looking irritated beyond belief. It was intentional, and we both know it. "The things desperate people will do for attention." He says, in a sharp, rigid voice.

"I'm gonna go clean up." I say, rolling my eyes. I glance back at her. "Control yourself." I spit, eyes narrowed. Four starts to follow me to the bathroom, when Nikki grabs his arm firmly, stopping him in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" She says in a flirty, manipulative tone. "Come dance with me." Tobias's eyes turn to ice.

"Get your hands off of me." She doesn't move. "That wasn't a request initiate." He easily swings her arms off, and pins her up to the nearby wall, his arm pressing hard into her collarbone.

By this point, Christina's already by my side with napkins, helping me wipe off the spilled drink, and Zeke and Uriah have made their way over, grinning like idiots and eating microwave popcorn out of a bag like they're in the front row at the movie theater. I turn my attention back to Tobias.

"You must like it rough, huh? What are you going to do next, whip me with your belt? I could be into that."

My mouth drops. Points for bravery, I guess. There's no way she knows about Tobias's abuse, but it strikes a cord all the same. For a split second she sees the change in Tobias's expression, and her smirk instantly changes into a look of genuine fear. Tobias knees her, hard, in the stomach, and she keels over. I can see in his face that he's restraining himself.

"Next time..." He says through gritted teeth, "Next time you're dead. This will be your only warning."

He stalks off towards me and we walk towards the bathroom together. I hear her quietly panting, her breath knocked away, but something else too. It's hard to make out through the rumble of music and conversation behind us, but I think I hear her... chuckling. Through her tears.

"Crazy bitch." I say.

"Yeah, definitely a psycho." Tobias says through gritted teeth.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! In the next chapter, it'll be a little bit of the rest of the party, and then I will start the truth or dare! Should the initiates be part of truth or dare, or just Uriah's/Tris's friends? **

**I just wanted to take a second also to thank those couple of people who left reviews, they mean SOOOO much to me and are one of my favorite parts of writing! I love to hear what you guys have to say and know that people are reading what I write. If you liked this story, PLEASE take a couple seconds to leave a quick review! It let's me know people are reading which makes me WAY more likely to update and continue the story, and it also helps other people find my story and click on it to read! I absolutely love every review I get. I love ALL my readers and reviewers so thank you so much for being here, you're the best!**

**Talk to you again soon in the next update! **

**Xx,**

**Aly**


End file.
